You're Not Alone
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: H/HR oneshot set in their first year. Hermione feels alone until Harry saves her from the troll. Read and Review, no flames


Hermione Granger wasn't really normal. She was bullied in school a lot because of her large front teeth, plus she was a teacher's pet.

She attended a muggle school for since she was 5 of her life. Both her parents were dentists. But during the time when she was ten, she was once again being bullied.

When some students picked on her, a vase smashed in pieces next to them. This happened often to Hermione. Things in the same room as her would break, when she was angry or upset.

On her 11th birthday, everything was explained. They got a letter from an Owl accepting Hermione to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

Her parents and herself were very surprised. Soon they were explained to, telling Hermione is a Muggle-born, born into a non-magical family.

Once over the shock, Hermione was happy. She never fit in to any muggle school and now she knew why. She was a witch.

She knew there would be other kids at the school that were wizards and witches like herself, so she would fit in better.

Before September 1st Hermione was already studying spells, potions and Magic History. She discovered the four famous Wizards and wizards of Medieval times founded Hogwarts.

She also read loads on the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Once she was on the Hogwarts express, she knew her life would change forever.

She got a wand made of vine wood and Dragon heartstring. As she went to sit she noticed a chubby boy trying to look for something.

"Have you seen a toad?", he asked worriedly. "No I haven't", replied Hermione. "My gram is going to kill me!", said Neville.

"I can ask around", offered Hermione. "You will? Thank you!", said Neville. Hermione walked to another compartment to see two young wizards not yet dressed in their robes.

Their entire seat was covered with magical candy. The one boy had red hair and was stuffing his face with no manners.

The other boy was more mannered, he had black hair and blue eyes. He also wore glasses that had muggle tape around the center.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one", said Hermione. "No", replied the red haired boy, he had his wand out.

"Oh, you're doing magic. Let's see then", said Hermione. The red haired boy cleared his throat and pointed his wand at the rat on his lap.

"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat right yellow", said Ron but nothing happened. The boy with glasses shrugged.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it?", asked Hermione in a know it all tone. She sat across the boy with glasses.

"Reparo", she said and his glasses with fixed. "That's better", said Hermione. The boy looked shocked when Hermione noticed his scar.

"Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger...and you are?", asked Hermione giving the red haired boy a disgusted look.

"Ron Weasley", replied the boy chewing. "Pleasure", said Hermione but she didn't sound pleased to meet him.

Once the train arrived, Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, so were Harry and Ron. While in the girl's dormitory after dinner, there were two other girls there.

Lavender and Parvati. "I'm excited to explore the castle", said Lavender. "I want to see if there's really Unicorns in the Forest", said Parvati.

"I'd rather see what classes we have", said Hermione, they both starred at her oddly. "Besides isn't the forest off limits?", asked Hermione.

"So what if it is?", asked Lavender. "You're muggle-born right?", asked Parvati. Hermione nodded. "Thought so", said Parvati.

"What's wrong with being a muggle born?", asked Hermione slowly. But Parvati didn't answer her, she and Lavender continued talking, completely ignoring Hermione.

Hermione sighed and pulled out "A History of Magic" by Bathlida Bagshot. Maybe tomorrow she could meet someone to fit in with, even if it wasn't any of her dormitory mates.

Although Hermione was a know-it-all, inside she was a very lonely girl. By morning, they had Potions straight away.

The room was dark and musty. Professor Snape kept asking Harry questions Hermione knew, so naturally she raised her hand many times.

"What is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?", asked Snape. "I don't know sir", replied Harry.

Hermione still had her arm up high. "Pity. Clearly...fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?", said Snape. "Clearly Hermione knows, it would be a pity not to ask her", snapped Harry.

Hermione looked at him. "Put your hand down you silly girl", said Snape coldly.

The next few weeks went on like this, Hermione had no one to talk to so she stayed in her books. By Halloween day, they had Charms.

"Winguardiam, Leviosa", said Flitwick. All the students were not saying right, clearly to Hermione's ears. Ron began waving his wand like crazy.

"No, stop stop stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa. Not Leviosaa", corrected Hermione.

"You do it then if you're so clever", said Ron. Hermione did and the feather floated. While walking out, she overheard Ron.

"It's Leviosa! She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!", ranted Ron. Hermione felt tears fill her eyes, she shoved passed Ron sobbing.

Hermione went straight to the girl's bathroom where she suddenly just felt so alone. She went into a stall crying her eyes out.

She didn't belong in the muggle world, and it was now feeling like she didn't belong here. Hermione cried softly, she never felt more alone in her life.

Even though she was fascinated with magic, she felt like she was in a strange place, full of danger. She also felt homesick missing her parents.

If she had made friends by now she wouldn't be as homesick. It wasn't easy for a muggle-born. Hermione sobbed and cried rocking herself gently.

Hours seemed to pass, Hermione heard Parvati come in. "Hermione?", she asked but Hermione didn't answer wanting to be alone.

Hermione continued crying when finally, she couldn't shed anymore tears. She decided she'd go back to the muggle world.

She felt so homesick and alone. As Hermione walked out of the stall wiping her eyes she suddenly looked seeing a giant mountain troll standing in front of her.

Hermione backed up breathing heavy scared. She ran back in the stall but the troll hit the stalls with his deadly club, Hermione fell in the wreckage when suddenly she heard the doors fly open.

To her shock, Harry and Ron were there. "HERMIONE, MOVE!", yelled Harry urgently. Hermione tried, she moved under the sinks but the troll hit one, nearly getting glass in Hermione's leg.

"Help!", she cried. Harry suddenly pointed his wand. "Winguardian Leviosa!", he yelled, the club slipped out of the troll's hand and fell on his head, knocking him out.

Harry went over to Hermione, after they were headed back to the Common Room, Ron went ahead after apoligizing.

"Hermione", said Harry. "Yes?", asked Hermione still trembling. "Listen, we're friends", said Harry smiling.

Hermione beamed at him. "I just...felt alone", she admitted.

Harry gave her a comforting hug. "You're not alone Hermione. Let's walk to breakfast together tomorrow", smiled Harry.

Hermione nodded.


End file.
